


Ever Shifting Winds

by Lightseed



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Error is trying to figure out how to be a caretaker, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Growing Up, Guardian of Creation is Ink, Guardian of Death is Reaper, Guardian of Destruction is Error, Guardian of Life is Toriel, Guardian of Negativity is Nightmare, Guardian of Positivity is Dream, Guardians - Freeform, Ink is indifferent at times, Slice of Life, balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightseed/pseuds/Lightseed
Summary: This was inspired by SkylerSkyhigh's work, "Guardian". They were gracious enough to allow me to base my own work off the concept they created. Go check out the original to see what inspired me to create this series! ; )No one ever asks to be a Guardian...At least no one that knows the stakes and responsibilities involved.I'll be the first to admit that it is not an easy job no mater what type of Guardian one may be. Even the most loved and well known of my kind hide some of the deepest wounds. And those of my kind that are despised and feared dance around thorns and create ripples of change that few ever notice.The weight of life and death are in our hands.Choose how you tip the scale wisely...





	Ever Shifting Winds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkylerSkyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/gifts), [xXUndertale_loverXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646786) by [SkylerSkyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh). 



~~~~**Error ~**  

Ink was the first of our kind to be born... or rather "created". I was the second to come into existence. 

I'm unsure how we came to be...

Ink claims Creators from outside the Multiverse brought us into being. I have no idea if that is true, I've seen no proof of these beings. But I can't say otherwise either. 

All I can say for sure is that Ink was the firstborn, tasked with filling the empty nothingness that is known as the Void. I am the second-born and was charged with keeping the Balance by eliminating universes that were due to pass on, a Grim Reaper of worlds I guess. 

 We are essential parts of the Balance of the Multiverse. 

Eventually, after what I guess to be several centuries of time's passage, others were born. 

And thus the scales were tipped... and the winds shifted...

I still wonder if it was a good thing or an ill omen.


End file.
